The Nightmare
by Br-keTaylor08
Summary: When Br'ke is kidnapped by deatheaters will her beloved K'leron get there in time to save her from a fate worst then death?


A/N This my first Fanfic I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1  
A scream pierced the night, jolting K'leron awake. Jumping out of bed he ran to Br'ke's Weyr. Loujayn Kioko was sitting on the bed clutching a peice of parchment to her chest and sobbing loudly. "What's happened? Where's Br'ke?" K'leron asked concern making his voice crack.

"She sob been sob kidnapped." Lou chocked out between sobs. She handed him the note. He took it, his hands shaking slightly as he began to read:  
If you ever want to see Br'ke Taylor alive again. Bring 2,000 Galleons to the Leaky Cauldron at 3:00pm Friday.  
Lucius Malfoy

Crap. Damn you Malfoy. Last thing I wanted to do was spend the day saving Br'ke, again. K'leron thought with a grimace.

"Okay Lou, we're headed for Diagon Alley. Go wake up Pareth and Rodith." K'leron knew he sounded mean but he was grumpy and didn't feel like being nice. Br'ke seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble in the magical world.  
Master what's happened? Mimith and Kimith are in an uproar where's Mistress Br'ke? Rodith, K'leron's dragon, asked using telepathy.

"Quit with the master and mistress stuff Rodith. Br'ke has been kidnapped. We must head for Diagon Alley. No question, just go." They disappeared between.

Lou shivered as she went between.  
What if something has happened to Br'ke? What if she's already dead and they just want the money to help the Deatheater cause? Calm down, Lou, you've got to stop thinking like this. Lou thought to herself.

Br'ke woke up on a splendidly soft feather bed with green and silver silk sheets splayed across it.  
Where am I? She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard someone talking in low tones.

"The Dark Lord has agreed to give her the potion when she awakens." a males voice whispered near the door.

"How will we take her to him? She won't go willingly," another slightly higher male voice asked.

"As soon as she stirs we will bind and gag her and lead, or drag if we must, her to my study. There the Dark Lord shall meet us and distribute the potion." answered the first voice. They sounded so familiar. Br'ke felt like her head burst when it finally clicked.

I'm in Malfoy's bed!! How the Hell did I get here?! Br'ke thought. She yawned and fluttered her eyelids as if she had just woken up. Adopting a look of confusion she looked around.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" she asked acting dazed. No one answered as to masked people pointed their wands. The world went dark.

Lou took a deep breath as they came out of between. They landed in the garden behind the Leaky Cauldron. Lou sent the dragons back to Pern to get Mimith. K'leron with drew his wand from inside his cloak and opened the passage way to Diagon Alley. They walked in and headed for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. They saw someone who looked vaguely familiar enter before them.

**Chapter 2**

K'leron and Lou walked into Gringotts keep there eyes open for any one they new.

Lou jumped as someone cleared their throat behind them, K'leron turned around while reaching for the short sword at his side.

"There is no need for that Kyleron," a familiar voice said.

K'leron paused in mid reach as he looked upon his former headmaster " Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"Well I am a wizard and this is a Wizarding bank, but I'm really here to warn you. Some strange things have been going on here, but it's not safe to discuss here. Meet me at Hogwarts in my office at 1:30 the password is flaming dragon dropping." With that he walked away.

K'leron grabbed his key and a goblin showed him to his vault. The exhilarating ride down into the vault was field with a heavy silence that no one cared to break. Lou thought about what Dumbledore had said. Strange things happening in the Wizarding community, did it have something to do with Br'ke getting kidnapped? Lou waited in the cart while K'leron entered the vault and retrieved the money. Neither spoke again until they had left the bank.

"What do you think Dumbledore was talking about?" Lou asked after they had gotten back onto there dragons.

"I don't know but we should be finding out soon." K'leron said as they landed in the courtyard of Hogwarts. The dragons landed softly on the lawn near Hagrid's hut. Hagrid came striding out to meet them.

"I'll take care of Rodith and Pareth for you two. Dumbledore is waiting." Hagrid told them. Knowing that their dragons were safe with Hagrid, K'leron and Lou walked quickly toward the castle.

" Password?" the gargoyle guarding the opening to the stairwell leading up to the headmaster's office said.

"What was it again?" K'leron asked himself "O ya flaming dragon droppings." The gargoyle sprang to the side revealing the staircase. They headed up to the office dreading every step. They knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a response from the other side. It didn't sound like Dumbledore but the voice was familiar. They walked into the office looking around for the person who had answered. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and sitting in a chair across from him was Severus Snape.

"Snape what are you doing here?" Lou asked shocked. She thought that Snape was working for Voldermort.

"I am here, Miss Kioko, because I have information that you may want." Snape replied coldly.

"Professor Dumbledore you said that there have been some strange goings on. Can you explain?" K'leron inquired remembering there earlier conversation and completely ignoring Snape.

"Ah yes. Well the weirdest by far has to be the fact that Draco Malfoy has been passing out invitations to his and Brooke's wedding…" Dumbledore began but was interrupted by an outburst from K'leron.

"What do you mean there wedding. Br'ke wouldn't marry that git if he were the last thing on earth."

"That's where I come in." Snape said, " Br'ke will have been given a special potion to make her think that Draco is her fiancé. She will believe this with all her heart but she will not love him. Br'ke will find him irresistible but not fall in love with him for she will not know what love is."

"So how do we break the spell?" Lou asked almost breaking into tears.

"It will where off shortly and _hopefully _she'll be smart enough to act like it's still affecting her." Snape responded sarcastically. Lou had a strong urge to stick her tongue out at him and K'leron looked murderous.

" We have no worries there. Brooke is one of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever had the pleasure of teaching. Now you must go or you will be late to meet Lucius."

"Yes headmaster and thank you for the information." Lou and K'leron bowed to both the professors and left the castle.


End file.
